Chocolat
by Zashache
Summary: Kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat ketika dia bertemu dengan pelayan di café cokelat kecil itu. Pelayan yang telah membaca seluruh isi hatinya dengan menggunakan roulette biasa. Pelayan yang telah mengunci dan mengambil hatinya. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**©DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Mello! kau benar-benar keterlaluan!!"

Sahutan seorang wanita membahana digedung apartemen reyot yang berada ditengah-tengah kota L.A, wanita itu berjalan keluar dari sebuah kamar sambil marah-marah. Dan menghentakan sepatu hak tingginya dengan kasar dilantai kayu tua.

"apa? Terima kasih, itu adalah sebuah pujian bagiku."

Dihadapan wanita itu, munculah sosok pemuda tinggi yang memiliki mata biru tua dan rambut blonde panjang sebahu yang tak ter-urus. Ekspressi wajahnya biasa saja menghadapi seorang wanita yang dari tadi marah-marah dihadapannya.

"kau...! apa kau lupa Semua hal yang pernah kuperbuat bagimu! Aku meminjamkanmu uang! Dan jumlahnya tak sedikit! apa kau tidak mencintaiku, mello??"

Terlihat ada butiran air mata jatuh dari wajah cantiknya, namun hal itu tak membuat Mello untuk bergerak maupun berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri sambil menyandarkan pundaknya ditembok. Melihat wanita itu menangis sendu didepan pintu masuk kamarnya.

"maaf? Kau bilang apa? Kau membuat kepalaku sakit. Pergilah dari sini, nggak guna."

Mello langsung menutup pintu kamarnya tepat dihadapan wanita itu, dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur....menghiraukan teriakan wanita tadi yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ah, nanti juga dia akan pergi sendiri.

"Kau memang tak berguna! Manusia bejat!!!"

Ah, sudah berapa kali Mello mendengar hal itu?

Sudah begitu banyak orang, laki-laki maupun perempuan, meneriakinya seperti itu.

Mello tak mau memusingkan omongan mereka, mereka yang mempunyai mulut. jadi sah-sah saja bagi mereka untuk berbicara sesuka mereka. Dan dia hanya mendengarkan. Tak mau berkomentar apa-apa dan membuka mulutnya untuk menampik Semua omongan mereka.

Menurutnya, membalas omongan mereka Semua adalah pekerjaan nggak guna.

Daripada memusingkan hal itu, Mello melirik kearah jam digital handphonenya. Dimana jam sudah menunjukan waktu 20;36pm. Sudah saatnya dia pergi bekerja.

"che, hari ini harus menghadapi orang-orang rusia bodoh itu... nggak guna...."

Mello tahu dia harus pergi bekerja, namun tubuhnya meminta untuk beristirahat lebih lama... maka dia mencoba untuk tidur sebentar.

Pekerjaan Mello? pekerjaannya adalah menjual senjata illegal kepada sindikat mafia, entah itu luar negeri maupun hanya kepada orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang hanya ingin memiliki senjata untuk bergaya daerah sekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia terlelap tidur.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22;16pm. Hari ini telah menjadi hari yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Mello.

Pertama, dia kehilangan _korban_nya, yaitu sang wanita yang tadi marah-marah diapartemennya. Wanita itulah yang Mello peralat untuk mendapatkan uangnya, hanya memberikan sebuah ciuman, Mello telah mendapatkan segalanya.

Kedua, bisnis senjatanya tak lancar hari ini. Pihak pembelinya menunda pembayaran. Dan itu membuat Mello dan kawan-kawannya kesal. Sehingga mereka dengan terpaksa membatalkan perjanjian jual beli yang bernilai sangat mahal itu.

Dan yang terakhir, biasanya dia akan pergi ke bar untuk melepaskan Semua kejenuhannya hari ini...namun, entah mengapa, hari ini dia sedang tak ingin. Sedang tak ingin untuk minum-minum, sedang tak ingin untuk mencari _mangsa_ baru, sedang tak ingin apa-apa...

Dia hanya ingin rileks...tenang....

Saat ini Mello sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota yang masih terlihat ramai dilalui orang-orang walaupun waktu sudah mau tengah malam. Banyak toko-toko yang belum tutup, masih kedatangan tamu mereka.

Kemudian ada suatu hal yang menarik matanya.

Sebuah toko chocolate kecil dengan nama _Chocolatier-de-eux_. Dari luar toko itu terlihat sangat elegan, dengan lampu gantung kecil tua. Yang nuansanya jadi seperti istana kecil eropa yang berada ditengah-tengah kota sibuk seperti L.A ini.

Mello sempat berfikir untuk masuk kedalam sana, dan ternyata kakinya sudah mengkhianati dirinya duluan. Kakinya membawanya melangkah masuk kedalam toko kecil itu. Ketika Mello mendorong pintunya kedalam, ada suara bel kecil terdengar. Tandanya ada pengunjung datang.

Dan setelah masuk kedalam, tempat itu jauh terlihat lebih bagus. Walaupun toko itu sangat kecil dan lumayan sempit karena banyak barang-barang tua, lukisan eropa, peralatan kopi-_Espresso, _dan rak pendingin untuk cake-cake chocolate.

Disana hanya ada 2 orang pengunjung, yaitu seorang gadis muda yang sedang menikmati chocolate hangat sambil ber-sms-an dengan handphonenya. Dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca Koran. Semuanya Nampak begitu tenang dan rileks, sesuatu hal yang dicari oleh Mello...hingga tanpa sadar dia jadi melamun.

"selamat datang."

Namun lamunan Mello akan tempat indah itu pecah ketika seorang pemuda yang berada dibelakang menja counter menyambutnya. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Mello.

Pemuda tinggi yang memiliki mata hijau dan rambut merah pendek itu terlihat menawan didalam setelan jas hitam dengan pita merah besar yang melingkar dilehernya, dengan kalung Rosario menjuntai dari pita itu.

"uh...ya?"

Mello, yang masih tertegun melihat pemuda tampan itu berjalan kedepan counter. Tepat dihadapan pemuda itu, namun sayangnya mereka terpisahkan oleh counter meja.

"ada yang mau kau pesan?" Tanya pemuda ramah itu sambil menyusun gelas Kristal dirak counter, mata Mello tetap fokus kepadanya walaupun pemuda itu sedang sibuk dan tak melihatnya.

"...uh, rekomendasi-mu apa?" Mello malas untuk berfikir. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa untuk berfikir. Tiba-tiba saja Semua pemikirannya hilang dan dia hanya fokus kepada satu hal; yaitu pemuda yang sedang berada dihadapannya itu.

"hm? Rekomendasi-ku?" pemuda itu Nampak senang ketika Mello menanyakan hal itu, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari rak bawah. Mello sempat berfikir kalau dia mengambil buku menu, namun tidak. Dia malah menunjukan sebuah _roulette _yang bergambar abstrak warna-warni.

"aku akan memutar guci _roulette _ini, katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat...." ujar pemuda itu.

Awal mulanya Mello bingung akan maksudnya, namun dia hanya meng-iyakan saja dan menunggu pemuda itu untuk memutar _roulette-nya. _Ketika _roulette_ itu berputar, Mello melihat gambar abstrak yang berputar-putar dan melebur jadi satu diatas guci itu.

"um....aku melihat kelopak mawar... bercak darah...dan....pion catur hitam?" kata Mello.

Ekspressi pemuda itu Nampak terkejut, namun lebih terlihat kagum.

Mello menghela nafas pendek, pasti jawabannya dinilai aneh oleh pemuda ini....

"khas sekali... yang cocok untukmu adalah segelas coklat cream dengan rasa Framboizen... dan juga sepotong cake magnolia-chocolate-cream.... jarang lho, ada orang yang mempunyai _results_ kedua makanan itu.... seleramu sangat bagus sekali..."

Mata Mello terlihat membulat ketika pemuda itu memuji akan seleranya yang bagus, oh dia benar-benar terpanah dengan pelayan muda itu.

"ummm dari mana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu?? Apakah kau seorang peramal atau apa??" Mello tentu saja penasaran bagaimana caranya pemuda itu untuk menyimpulkan makanan yang tepat untuknya.

"haha....bukan kok... itu terlihat, dari Semua jawabanmu ketika melihat _roulette_ yang telah kuputar..." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyiapkan pesanan untuk Mello.

"tapi...tapi bagaimana bisa??" Mello makin dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"itu mudah... seorang manusia, ketika ditanyakan sesuatu yang tak logis maupun pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh, jawaban pertama yang dia keluarkan pasti adalah jawaban dari hatinya. Dari pemikirannya yang utama. Dan _ketiga_ jawabanmu tadi, berasal tepat dari hatimu. Pemikiranmu"

Jawaban pemuda itu membuat Mello menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

Mello masih belum sadar kalau pemuda ini telah menangkap Semua perhatiannya.

"hm? Selagi aku membuatkan pesananmu... tak ada salahnya bukan, aku mengenalmu?" Tanya pemuda itu. Dia kembali menampilkan senyumannya...

"o...oh! aku...aku Mello..." Mello yang kaget jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"oh... hi Mello. aku Matt, senang bertemu denganmu" ujar Matt.

Jantung Mello berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya setiap kali dia menatap wajah Matt, orang yang baru saja dia temui.

Padahal seharusnya dia tak boleh berperasaan seperti itu...

(Fin?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** enaknya lanjut apa kagak yaa? Hehe...review aja deh bang... tarik maaaang!!! XDXDXD

**HacchanMadden**:....dasar bego....


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Chocolat.

**Pair: **MattMello.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **Kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat ketika dia bertemu dengan pelayan di café cokelat kecil itu. Pelayan yang telah membaca seluruh isi hatinya dengan menggunakan roulette biasa. Pelayan yang telah mengunci dan mengambil hatinya. M/M.

© **DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mello benar-benar terperangkap dalam pesona pelayan cafe itu, dia berasa ingin menemuinya setiap hari, dan melihatnya _memainkan chocolate_ dengan elegan dan menyulapnya menjadi makanan atau minuman yang enak.

Jadi, sebenarnya Mello tertarik dalam segi apa? Apakah dia tertarik dengan Semua makanan yang disajikan disana? Ataukah dengan orang yang membuat Semua makanan itu?

_Chocolate_ mungkin memang salah satu makanan kegemarannya dari kecil, namun kali ini dia menemukan suatu _kegemaran_ lain yang baru; yaitu orang yang membuatnya.

"....yak ampun, aku tak bisa begini terus."

Mello benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi, dia ingin sekali menemui Matt. Makanya dia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan turun ke Basement gedung apartemennya yang masih reyot dan langsung keluar dari sana.

kalau dihitung-hitung, ini sudah ke-7 kalinya Mello melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke cafe itu. Biasanya jika dia pergi kesuatu tempat yang baru, dia akan cepat bosan dalam 2 kali kunjungan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku dicafe-nya Matt.

Mello memaki-maki sendirian sepanjang perjalanannya ke café, karena tempatnya berada jauh sekali dari apartemennya. Butuh 1 jam penuh untuk sampai kesana kalau tak menggunakan kendaraan.

Akhirnya, setelah memaki-maki diri sendiri dan berjalan kaki cukup jauh...Mello sampai juga di cafe itu. Dan kebetulan, cafe itu tengah sepi pengunjung. Belum ada pengunjung lain yang datang Kecuali dirinya. Yah, secara Mello datang pas saat toko itu buka.

Dengan penuh semangat dia masuk kedalam. Mengagetkan Matt yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Mello! kau datang pagi sekali hari ini..." ujar Matt. dia langsung menaruh lap mejanya ditali celemek hitam dipinggulnya, dan membenarkan dasi hitamnya. Dia tersenyum simpul.

Mello menyukai senyuman manis bagai madu yang jatuh dari kelopak bunga itu. Matt kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk dan memberikannya sepotong coklat kecil, sebagai makanan pembuka katanya.

"Kau datang hampir setiap hari kemari, kau benar-benar suka untuk berlama-lama disini ya, Mello?"

"Uh...yeah? yeah...aku senang berlama-lama disini...sungguh....hahaha...."

Mello tentu saja tak akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia rajin sekali pergi kemari. Hanya karena dia ingin melihat Matt. hm, mungkin karena....dia sudah jatuh hati kepada pelayan tampan itu.

Suatu hal yang aneh, yah... mengingat kalau mereka sama-sama lelaki yang seharusnya _tak lazim_ untuk mencintai.... tapi, Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan tak memandang siapapun. Entah dia laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dia hanya datang begitu saja...

"Ah...apa jangan-jangan kau sering datang kemari hanya untuk menemuiku saja ya? Hehehe...." Ujar Matt sambil tertawa kecil.

Rahang mulut Mello langsung menganga, rasanya hampir mau jatuh. Dia bisa merasakan kalau mukanya menjadi merah dan panas, omongan Matt benar-benar tepat pada sasaran.

"...Uh...Mells? wajahmu merah."

"AH! Um....mung...mungkin karena udaranya terlalu panas! Yeah... yeah!!"

Matt memergoki wajah merahnya. Mello benar-benar sangat malu... dia takut Matt berfikiran macam-macam dengannya, pasti Matt akan menganggapnya aneh karena wajahnya berubah merah ketika Matt mengatakan hal itu...

"Hmph...manis sekali, wajahmu....merah."

Ah, ternyata prediksi memang akan selalu menjadi prediksi. Matt justeru tertawa melihat wajah merah Mello, dan hal itu membuat wajah Mello jadi semakin panas dan merah.

"U....uh, jangan...jangan lihat aku!" Mello berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Matt langsung tertawa lepas. Orang ini benar-benar sangat unik, pikirnya.

"Ayolah...jangan malu! Mukamu tadi lucu sekali, ayo tunjukan padaku!" Matt semakin tertawa ketika Mello tak mau untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya yang merah itu. Namun ternyata tangan Matt lebih kuat daripada Mello, tangan Mello dengan mudahnya dia tarik. Jadi otomatis Matt memegang kedua tangan Mello.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sambil menatap wajah masing-masing, Mello menatap mata _darkblue_-nya Matt yang terlihat innocent itu. Dan Wajah Matt yang menyempurnakan ke-innocent-annya.

Mello berasa ingin sekali menyimpan Matt didalam kotak berharganya dan menatapnya setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik. tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Matt _bukanlah_ miliknya.

Dan Mello sadar, bukan saatnya untuk terpana.

"OH!! M...maaf!!" Matt langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Mello. sangking terkejutnya, dia sampai mundur selangkah dari Mello. mulut Mello hanya bisa teranga, dan matanya terfokus kepada kedua tangannya yang baru saja Matt pegang tadi... tangan Matt terasa begitu....hangat?

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku..." ada sedikit _blush_ diwajah Matt, dia tak berani untuk menatap mata Mello lagi. Dia langsung membuang arah pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ee...t...tak apa! Lagian itu hanya kecelakaan, iya bukan?? Ha-ha-ha..." Mello berharap itu bukanlah hanya _kecelakaan_ semata.

"Yeah...uh...jadi, mau pesan apa?" Matt langsung mengalihkan pembicaraanya. sepertinya dia malu untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tadi, dan hal itu tampak dari wajahnya yang lama kelamaan berubah merah.

"....um... kau lebih tahu keinginanku, iya bukan?" Mello tak mau repot-repot untu k berfikir. Karena dia tahu pasti Matt sudah mengetahui apa kesukaannya.

"Ah... serahkanlah padaku, mells." Matt tiba-tiba langsung membungkuk dihadapan Mello. Mello yang melihat hal itu tentu saja jadi kaget, seakan-akan dia itu adalah _puteri-_nya Matt.

"Aku akan membuatmu puas..." ujar Matt. kemudian dia berjalan pergi menjauhi meja Mello. Apa maksud perkataannya yang tadi? Apakah soal makanan yang akan dia sajikan atau....

Hal yang lain?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Datang ke Café tempat Matt bekerja sukses menjadi rutinitas wajib yang harus Mello lakukan setiap harinya. Ya, _setiap hari_nya. Bahkan dia banyak meluangkan waktunya disana, membawa laptop kesayangannya untuk '_bekerja_' disana. Atau membaca beberapa buku-buku tua yang tersedia di café itu.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan sebagai '_Obsesi_'? apakah Mello benar-benar terobsesi dengan Matt?

Kedua matanya sama sekali tak bergerak dari sosok Matt ketika pemuda itu menghidangkan makanan pesanan orang lain; kehati-hatiannya dalam memotong kue-kue cantik agar krim hiasannya tak rusak, ketelitiannya pada saat membuat hiasan lucu menggunakan susu di atas _mocha latte _panas, dan keanggunannya saat menghidangkan makanan lezat dan minuman cantik kepada pelanggan setia....

Sempurna. Bahkan terlalu sempurna di hadapan Mello.

"Silahkan. Secangkir teh madu dengan kue jahe manis." Suara _baritone_ Matt membuyarkan lamunan Mello, mengembalikan jiwanya yang melayang entah kemana kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Oh," Mello sedikit menelan ludah tatkala Matt membungkuk di sampingnya untuk menghidangkan makanan, dia sempat-sempatnya mengintip kedalam kerah kemeja putih yang Matt gunakan--- melihat dada bidang pemuda itu. Pandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata. "Terima kasih, Matt."

Matt mengangguk dan senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Sama-sama, Mells." Lalu dia pergi berlalu untuk mengantar pesanan orang lain di meja seberang.

Mello memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat Matt perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauhi meja yang dia tempati. Dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan hal '_bagus_' tentang Matt... dia memiliki kaki jenjang yang sempurna. Dan ehem, bokong yang enak di pandang pula.

Tanpa sadar, Mello terjumplang dari kursinya. Dan seluruh pengunjung, termasuk Matt, menengok kearahnya.

"Oops..."

Mello hanya bisa menampar mukanya sendiri saat itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Mello... kau mau tidak, pergi makan siang hari minggu nanti?"

Pertanyaan Matt bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Mello. Mendadak, tanpa ada peringatan maupun tanda-tanda lainnya, Matt mengajaknya untuk pergi makan siang.

Mello merasa seperti baru saja memenangkan lotere 50 juta dolar, dia benar-benar makhluk yang paling beruntung di dunia!

"E—eh, kalau kau jalan denganku, bagaimana dengan cafe ini?" Mello berusaha untuk tak terlihat terlalu senang, dia mencoba untuk membuktikan kalau ini semua beneran dengan menyangkal ajakan Matt...

Matt tersenyum kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa pemuda ini senang sekali untuk membuat Mello geregetan sampai keringat dingin sih, apakah dia tak tahu kalau hanya dengan senyumannya saja sudah dapat membuat Mello meleleh?

"Sekali-kali menutup cafe tak apa kan, lagian aku kan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh selain di dalam cafe ini." Kata Matt dengan gamblang.

Bingo.

Mello, sadarlah. Ini bukan cuman ajakan makan siang biasa.

Ini adalah sebuah _kencan_.

"Aku akan sangat senang hati sekali menerima tawaranmu kalau begitu, Matt." Mello hampir saja tersenggal kehabisan nafas karena langsung memuntahkan kalimat sepanjang itu tanpa jeda.

"Bagus sekali!" Matt menepuk kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. "Jadi kita bertemu dimana? Bagaimana kalau di depan toko buku yang berada di seberang sini?" usulnya.

Mello mengangguk. Tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Oh hari minggu, cepatlah datang...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mello seperti orang kesetanan pada saat hari minggu tiba. Dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, mulai memilih-milih pakaian apa yang akan dia kenakan hari ini. Oke, kesannya sih berlebihan banget, tapi entah mengapa dia ingin tampil beda dari yang biasanya di hadapan Matt yang biasa melihatnya dengan pakaian urakan atau seadanya.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama menguras isi lemari pakaian yang isinya itu-itu saja, akhirnya Mello menemukan pakaian yang sesuai juga. Walaupun cuman berupa kaus lengan pendek hitam dan cardigan berwarna merah gelap seperti hati.

Mello juga berada di dalam kamar mandi lebih lama dari biasanya, Memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan rambut maupun wajahnya. dia juga berulang-ulang kali menyemprot parfum kebadannya.

Mello tak ingin ada yang salah. Untuk kali ini saja...

"Baiklah... aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang, aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu lama..."

Ya, sebaiknya begitu, Mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mello tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari toko buku tempat dia akan bertemu dengan Matt. sesuai dengan arahannya, toko buku itu berada tepat di depan café.

Papan bertuliskan '_Closed_' terpampang di jendela depan café. Banyak orang yang melewati café itu dengan wajah kecewa maupun kesal, karena café yang biasa mereka datangi hari ini tutup.

Mello jadi merasa sedikit bersalah setiap kali melihat orang-orang berwajah suram tatkala melewati cafe yang tutup itu. Tapi dia tak boleh merasa seperti itu lama-lama, Matt sudah rela-rela meliburkan café-nya yang tak pernah libur itu hanya untuk jalan bersamanya. _Berdua_ saja, pikirnya.

"Hey, Mello!"

Mello mendengar Matt menyahutkan namanya di kejauhan. dia melihat pemuda itu tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya, memberikan tanda kalau dia berada di sana.

Senyuman sumringah merekah di bibir Mello saat melihat Matt melambai kepadanya. hatinya menjadi semakin cerah. Dia tahu kalau dia akan bersenang-senang hari ini...

Ketika dia mau berjalan ke tempat Matt, langkahnya terhenti dengan seketika.

Saat ada seorang gadis muda menerjang ke samping Matt dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan pemuda itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello berkedip beberapa kali.

Apa kedua matanya tak salah lihat? Apa yang dia lihat saat ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana palsu semata?

Ada seorang gadis di sisi Matt. Dia memberikan kecupan kecil di bibirnya, mendapatkan tawa lepas dari Matt. Satu-satunya hal yang terniang di benak Mello adalah ingin mengetahui siapa perempuan itu!

"Hey, Mello. Kenapa kau malah berhenti di situ?" melihat Mello membatu di tengah jalan, Matt berinisiatif untuk mendatanginya. Dan gadis sialan itu mengekor di sampingnya.

"Uh....ya...uhm...." Mello mendadak jadi kehilangan kata-kata. Sudah begitu matanya hanya terfokus kepada perempuan yang berdiri di samping Matt pula.

Perempuan itu tidak tinggi-tinggi amat, dia hanya setara dengan pundak Matt. Dia memiliki bola mata berwarna biru, dan rambut lurus panjang berwarna pirang. Sekilas penampilannya mirip dengan Mello.

"Oh iya! Mello, kenalkan, ini Misa Amane. Dia pacarku." Ucap Matt sambil menaruh tangannya di atas pundak gadis yang dari tadi menempel di sampingnya.

Jeger.

Bagaikan petir menggema di siang hari yang cerah.

"Hallo! Kau pasti Mello, Matt bercerita banyak sekali tentangmu! Katanya kau pengunjung setia cafe-nya ya? Hehe, Misa iri padamu, karena Misa tak bisa sering-sering datang ke Cafe-nya Mattie karena tuntutan pekerjaan!" gadis itu tertawa cekikikan.

Mello masih membatu. Tak tau harus bereaksi apa, tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Pinginnya sih mengambil linggis dan membacok kepala gadis ini agar Matt bisa menjadi miliknya seorang, tapi rasanya itu terkesan terlalu obsesif.

_Matt bukanlah miliknya, tapi milikku_! Itulah yang Mello yakini selama ini. Tapi kenyataannya? Matt bukanlah miliknya, tetapi milik gadis yang terlihat idiot itu. Selama ini Matt tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang pelanggan setia, dan ingin mengajaknya menjadi teman bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Dan plus! Matt tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia memiliki seorang pacar. Oh, mungkin dia pikir hal itu seharusnya tak perlu di beritahukan kepada seorang pelangan cafe-nya. Duh.

Tiba-tiba Mello tersenyum. Dan senyumannya bukanlah senyuman yang terpaksa atau miris, benar-benar sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Tidak kah kau menyukai hari ini? Hari ini cerah sekali..." katanya dengan pelan.

Hari yang cerah sudah tak menjadi cerah lagi bagi Mello.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Reason ~FLASHFORWARD REMIX~",**_ By: Nami Tamaki. _~Gundam SEED Destiny~)

**MATTGASM: **...A-ada g-ge-gerangan apakah sampe-sampe saya jadi niat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini? =w=; ah, hanya ingin Nostalgia. XD soalnya udah mau **3 TAHUN** SIH!!! *_uhok-uhok-uhok_* apanya yang udah mau 3 tahun yaaa? ;D *_nampilin muka innosen tak tau apa-apa_* okelah, thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **bagi yang tak tahu, sebenarnya alur cerita chap. 1 dari "_Chocolat_" ini di ambil dari film yang berjudul sama pula, yang dimainkan oleh _Johnny Deep_.


End file.
